


El camino fácil.

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent/Peter Hale - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte de su esposa, Chris se ve obligado tomar una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda temporada.

Chris Argent, (el más cuerdo de la familia), había tomado una decisión por el bien de todos, esa noche se suicidaría como hizo su mujer, pero antes tenía que despedirse de su hija, deja todo arreglado para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Por la mañana hizo varias gestiones en el blanco, hablo con el abogado y detalló que si algo le ocurriera a él, que su hija no le faltará nada. A llegar a casa escribió una carta a su hija.

Chris tomo el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado su mujer, él la había ayudado a suicidarse. Se sentó en la cama y busco el valor suficiente para apuñalarse, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la anterior noche.

" Se había enfrentado a Peter Hale, le había disparado varias flechas, pero ese puñetero Alfa seguía de pie, en forma de lobo era más fuerte, así que el cazador se decidió a utilizar un arma de fuego. El cazador vació el cargador , pero Alfa no le afecta ni lo más mínimo, Chris no pudo evitar que le atacará, el Alfa le había mordido pero no matado.

_Bienvenido a mi manada, Chris Argent- Dijo Peter Hale en su forma humana, trato de llevarse a Peter, pero los demás cazadores habían llegado y se lo impedía, Peter Hale desapareció, pero antes le lanzó una advertencia- ¡Vendré a por ti!."

Su padre le convenció para que se suicidará, pues era lo mejor para Allison. Cogio el cuchillo con ambas manos, se lo coloco en medio del pecho, pero antes que se quitará la vida, una flecha se lo impidió, ya no tenía el cuchillo. 

_¡Pero qué diablos!- Se levantó y se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, Allison estaba junto a Peter.

_¡Pues considerado de tu parte no utilizar mi habitación para suicidarte1- Allison se enfrentó su padre- ¡Me vas abandonar como hizo mamá! 

_¡Es mi obligación protegerte, pero no puedo si me convierto en hombre lobo!- La luna llena le faltaba poco por aparecer.- ¡vete antes que me convierta!.

_ No te dejaré hacerlo, no me más abandonar- Allison se acercaba. Chris se alejaba de su hija, los dolores ya había empezado.

_¡vete!- gritó- ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

_¡Ya me lo hiciste!- gritó Allison.

_¡Tengo que hacer lo correcto por el bien de todos!- Los dolores eran más frecuentes. 

_¡Mentira, eres un egoísta!- Gritó Allison, acto seguido miró a Peter- ¡ Muérdeme !

Peter hizo lo que le pidió Allison , la mordió, Chris trató de impedirlo pero el Alfa lo tiro contra la pared.

_¡No!- trató de acercarse a Allison que estaba desmayada, pero el Alfa se lo impedía, cogió el mismo cuchillo que tenía Chris anteriormente, y se lo tendió.

_¡Toma!- exclamó- ¡ Quítate la vida!- El cazador le miro y miro a su hija- ¡Deja a tu hija indefensa, deja tu hija en mis manos!.

_¡Maldito!- los ojos del cazador cambió de color.

_O mucho peor, deja a tu hija en manos de tu padre, deja que la mate- Peter le miro fijamente- ¿dejarás a tu hija a manos de un cazador?

_¡Ella es su nieta!- gritó Chris, pero sabía que su padre la mataría al enterarse que ella mujer lobo.

_¡Vas a venir conmigo!- Peter sonrió, pues había aparecido la Luna, Chris se había transformado- ¡Soy tu Alfa, y harás todo lo que yo te diga!.

Peter, levantó a Allison y se la llevó en los brazos, El cazador supo que ya era tarde para suicidarse, pero no era tarde para cuidar a su hija.

_¡Vamos a mi casa, Chris!.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes ha pasado desde que padre e hija de convirtieron en hombres lobos, un mes maldiciendo al Alfa por convertirles.

Hay una reunión entre las dos manadas.

Scott decidió unirse en la manada de Peter para poder estar con Allison. Stiles se ha convertido en el pupilo de Deaton y la psicóloga y así ayudar a ambas manadas (la verdad Stiles se alegro de no elegir si se tenía que ir con Scott o con Derek).

_ Esta reunión es para someter a votación si matamos o no a Gerard- dijo Peter, mirando fijamente a Chris.

_¡No vas a matar a mi padre!- grito el ex cazador- ¡No lo harás!

 

_¡Tenemos que hacerlo antes que nos venga a cazar!- graznó Peter- Quiero te preguntes ¿Cómo diablos sigue vivo el maldito Alfa, incluso le vacié el cargador?- La verdad que Chris trato de no hallar respuesta a esa pregunta- ¡Él cambió las balas de acónito por balas normales para que yo te matara!

_¡No lo harás! -gritó el ex cazador- ¡Mataste a mi hermana!.

_¡Mato a mi familia!- Los ojos de Peter se había vuelto rojos.

_¡Voto por la Muerte de Gerard!- Dijo Allison, y los demás votaron lo mismo, menos Chris que se había negado.

******************

Peter había matado a Gerard de la misma forma que mató a Kate. Gerard desde el último momento trató pedir clemencia, pedir ayuda a su hijo o a su nieta pero se quedaron quietos.

_ Gerard, tu hijo era el único que no quería que yo te matará- dijo Peter apretando las garras en la garganta- Pero trataste de matar Allison.

_¡Chris ayúdame! -Allison y Chris apartaron la mirada, cuando Peter había matado al viejo.

Enterraron el cadáver en el bosque.

*****

_¡Te mataré!- gritó el ex cazador, tratando de atacar al Alfa, pero el Alfa lo derribo con suma facilidad- ¡Un día de estos seré más fuerte que tú, y te mataré y seré el Alfa!.

Peter lo había vuelto derribar en la sala de entrenamiento, aun así Chris no se daba por vendido, volvía atacar al Alfa.

_¡Querido, para que eso suceda aún te queda mucho que aprender!- dijo Peter- ¡Aún eres un cachorro indefenso!- El Alfa tiró de nuevo al Beta.

_¿Por qué no me mataste?- gritó Chris.

_Necesitaba una manada y tu eras un candidato perfecto conoces ambos mundos- dijo Peter- El mundo del cazador y del hombre lobo.

Chris se dio cuenta que Peter no mentía del todo.

_¡Querido amigo si quieres matarme , tienes que ser más rápido!.

 

*************

Había pasado más de dos años desde que se convirtió, Chris había decido que ya era la hora de matar a Peter, y lo haría en el entrenamiento.

******

_¡Te mataré!- gritó el ex cazador y atacó al Alfa, ambos sacaron las garras y los dientes, ambos peleaban con sus cuerpos muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración del otro. 

Algo ocurre que detienen la pelea y se besan apasionadamente, pero luego se apartan y como si fueran boxeadores volvieron a sus esquinas. Ambos volvían a ser humanos.

_ ¿Por qué no hacemos que esto no ha ocurrido?- dijo tímidamente Chris- ¡Olvidemos todo esto!.

_¡No!

_¿No?.

_Tenemos que resolver esta Tensión sexual no resuelta.-Dijo Peter y acto seguido invadió el espacio del ex cazador, y lo agarró fuertemente y lo besó con mucha pasión, Chris luchaba o más bien fingía que luchaba, poquito a poco se dejo llevar - Si me vas a matar, hazlo con besos y caricias- Susurró al oído del ex cazador, ambos se desnudaron y de dedicaron ofrecer placer al otro.

_¡Te prometo que mis armas a partir de ahora serán los besos y las caricias!-Susurró al oído de su amante Alfa.

*******

Ya en la cama, ambos estaban abrazados conversando.

_Querido, ¿Sabes qué Stiles y Derek han resuelto su tensión sexual no resuelta?- dijo el Alfa acariciando el pelo de su amante.

 

_¿Ellos también? - Chris había respondido a Peter con otra pregunta.

_¡Más de 2 años bailando alrededor del otro!.

_¿Hablas de ellos o de nosotros - Vuelve a preguntar el rubio, haciendo que el moreno sonría.

_De ellos, Derek esperaba a que Stiles fuera mayor de edad- Peter se calló para que su amante le interrumpiera.

_Pero Stiles cumplió los 18 hace dos meses. ¿Fue Derek quién dio el primer paso?.

_¡Stiles!, cansado de esperar empotró a Derek contra la pared y lo beso- dijo el moreno.

_ Pues me parece que Derek no se hizo d rogar y le respondió- Ambos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar de hablar de los demás y se besaron.

*******

Un día de estos Peter le va a decir la verdad a Chris.

Sí.

El motivo principal de Peter para no matar al rubio como hizo con Kate o con Gerard. Peter se sentía atraído por el Chris. 

El Alfa al darse cuenta que las balas apenas le hacían daño supo enseguida que el viejo quería que matar a su hijo. Gerard casi se sale con la suya, pero nunca contó que Peter se negará a matar a Chris y sino también lo convertiría en Hombre-lobo.

Peter se dio cuenta lo que sentía por el ex cazador no era simplemente Atracción, era mucho peor, se había enamorado.

Sabía que Chris nunca le iba a matar, aunque dejaba que Chris se mintiera así mismo durante dos años.

_"!Basta de recuerdos, hay que vivir en el presente!"- se dijo Peter acariciando el pelo de su amante.


End file.
